Fairy Tail X Borderlands Crossover Oneshot
by STARSONGPAPA
Summary: What would it be like if Borderlands and Fairy Tail crossed over? If you're like me and you do then this fic may be for you, if not then why are you here? I joke. But seriously this may or may not be awful. Oneshot.


**I had this idea and I had to get it out there, This is a Fairy Tail X Borderlands oneshot of how I'd imagine the opening scene to be if this ever was to happen. Very unlikely but one can dream eh?**

 _Marcus: So you want another story eh? One about the heroic vault hunters? If so well too bad you're getting a story about wizards and magic!_

 _Kid: Really? That's awesone!_

 _Marcus: Shaddup you dirty little... ahem... Anyway, for this story we take a break from the chaos of Pandora and focus on the chaos of another planet... Earthland._

 _Kid: Earth-land? Did you just make that up? That sounds fake._

 _Marcus: Will you just be quiet and listen! *Sigh*_ Earthland is a world filled with magic and wonder but make no mistake this planet like Pandora isn't bursting with peace and love, no, its a world where powerful beings called wizards dwell, they travel the planet in search of fame and fortune, to mark their names in the history books, but one particular group of wizards were known as...

 _Kid: You're reading that book aren't you? What is it called Fairy Tail?_

 _Marcus: No no no this book is unrelated, completely non canon, now where was I? oh yes, Earthland, Despite the chaotic nature of Earthland there was a group of wizards who fought to protect the peace, a guild of wizards called Fairy Tail._..

 _Kid: See, I told you, you're reading that book._

 _Marcus: Did I ever tell you that you're a dirty little orphan?_

 _Kid: *Sigh* Yes._

Background music: Strike back (English version) by amalee.

We find ourselves in an eerily quiet town, the wind howls through the streets, all is serene until...

 **BOOM*** An explosion fills the air as dark wizards are blown out of a building landing on the ground a fair distance away. Just as they're about to get back onto their feet four figures energe from the smoke.

First a pink haired male with black eyes and a scally scarf emerges and puches a wizard with a flaming fist then scales appear on his face and arms. He takes a deep breath and a cone of fire erupts out of his mouth, hitting more dark wizards.

 **Natsu Dragneel as the dragon.**

 **Action** **skill: Dragon force- Ditches weapons and attacks with fire.**

 **Skill** **tree one: Fire dragon king- Raises effectiveness/power of fire elemental items and melee attacks.**

 **Skill tree** **two: Lightning flame mode- Adds the shock effect to fire weapons/ increases effectiveness and resistance to electricity.**

 **Skill** **tree three: E.N.D- Increases the power/ duraction of the Action skill.**

Natsu looks at the remaining dark wizards.

Natsu: Now I'm all fired up!

The next wizard to emerge from the smoke was a blonde haired female with a sizeable chest, she flailed her whip around hitting multiple dark wizards that got in the way, then bought out a key and summoned a cow man who attacked more dark wizards.

 **Lucy Heartfilia as the summoner.**

 **Action skill: Open gate- A celestial spirit best suited for the situation is summoned to aide in combat.**

 **Skill tree one: Celestial light- ups movement speed, reload speed and damage output when enemies are killed.**

 **Skill tree two: bunnygirl Dominatrix- The melee attack (the whip) gains elemental attributes when hit with elemental bullets.**

 **Skill tree three: Eclipse- The summoned celestial spirit gets stronger the more lower Lucy's health and shield is.**

Lucy looks around and closes Tauras' gate.

Lucy: Now to earn my rent.

The third figure to appear was a dark haired male with just his boxer shorts on, he attacked with an ice sword attacking a group of dark wisards then changed into an ice canon and blasted the rest.

 **Gray Fullbuster as the stripper.**

 **Action** **skill: Striping habit- After the shield is depleted your clothes will disappear upping movement speed.**

 **Skill** **tree one: Naked enforcer- While your clothes are off your attack output is increased.**

 **Skill** **tree two: Ice make- objects made of ice replace your melee attack that increases melee damage output.**

 **Skill** **tree three: Ice devil- Cryo elemental damage and resistance is increased.**

Gray smirks at his handy work then turns to the camera.

Gray: WHO CALLED ME A STRIPPER!

The fourth and final figure to appear from the smoke is a red haired female dressed like the knights of old. She changed her armour to a revealing silver armour with wings and began slicing and cutting her way through the dark wizards.

 **Erza Scarlet as the knight**

 **Action skill: Requip- Armour changes in different combat situations.**

 **Skill tree one: Dance my blades- Increases the amount of weapons that can be used when the action skill is active.**

 **Skill tree two: Requip space- The number of armours avaliable increases and duration of action skill is increased.**

 **Skill tree three: She's a real monster!- Melee damage is increased while health is low and in fight for your life.**

After finishing the assault Erza looked to the fallen dark wizards and the damage she caused.

Erza: My mistake, it seems that I over did it.

After the last of the dark wizards had been defeated the four regrouped and shared a little congratulations between eachother, at least until one last dark wizard emerged by jumping from a semi standing house. He was huge (fat) with pale skin and black greasy hair.

???: Good job taking out the trash Fairy Tail but now you face your doom!

The dark wizard sent out a pulse of dark magic at the Fairy Tail wizards and drained them of their magic, as their magic flowed out of them and into his mouth they saw him get a little bit bigger (fatter).

 **Cullen the vampire**

 **This ain't Twilight.**

Cullen: Now disappear!

Cullen sent out a wave of magical energy that launched the Fairy Tail wizards over the horizon.

Cullen: Go get stronger so I can drink your magic all over again.

 _Sometime later over the horizon._

???: Oh great more dead explorers, why did I get sent to this angel forsaken space rock, my life was so much better on Pandora..

FT wizards: Where are we?

???: Wait your not dead?

Erza: Who or what are you?

???: My name is CL4P-TP, I'm a first class steward bot created by the Hyperion corporation on the planet Pandora... Buuut you can call me Claptrap.

Lucy, Erza and Gray: He's already pissing me off.

Natsu: He's so cool.

L, E and G: Of course you think that.

 **Cutscene over.**

 **AN: Well that was so much better in my head, be honest it was terrible wasn't it?**

 **Anyway good or bad I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **SSPP goes a byebye.**


End file.
